What Are You Doing New Years Eve?
by BlueAries03
Summary: Clary hates Jace. Jace hates Clary. Will one night during New Years change everything between them?


_Hey guys, I'm working on chapter three for Sweets and it should be up pretty soon. Thanks to all of you for being supportive. The premise for this story was basically listening to one of my favorite holiday songs "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" by Joe Williams and was inspired to write a Clace fanfic. So here it is:_

 **Clary POV:**

Clary thought climbing the Lightwood's long flight of stairs would be easier, but she guessed it wasn't. As soon as she reached the top, she sat on the bench near the end of the stairs; nearly missing the cool marble floor.

When Iz had asked her if she'd wanted to come to her New Years party, she'd hesitated. Being in the same room as that cocky asshole Jace, no thank you. It was hard enough being friends with Izzy when he was her adopted brother.

She couldn't stand him with his arrogant attitude and superiority complex. She didn't even know why she let Izzy convince her to dress up. She wearing a long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt with a heart-shaped hole near the throat, with a plaid skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and knee-high black boots.

Luckily, the heels were too high; Clary would've fallen down the stairs a long time ago. Her makeup was light and her hair styled up in a high ponytail showed of her soft face. Iz had let her add her own flair with heart earrings dangling from her ears. Hopefully, she could have a good time with her friends tonight and just ignore Jace.

 **Jace POV:**

When Iz said that Strawberry Shortcake was invited, Jace rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with the tiny redhead tonight. He'd just broken up with Kaelie and needed a break from al that drama. He didn't even know why they had gotten together; sure she was hot and a great lay, but she had no substance.

Jace was thrown from his train of thought by his sister squealing, "Clary!". He looked up to see the tiny girl dressed in an itty-bitty skirt and tall boots that did wonders for her legs. It was amusing to see how uncomfortable she looked. It was a stark contrast from the oversized sweaters and jeans. Jace had to hand it to her, she cleaned up well.

Really well.

His eyes landed on her face and he caught a glimpse of her sparkling emerald eyes framed by longboi copper lashes. Luckily, her freckled weren't hidden. Jace hated to admit it, but it was his favorite part about her. Aside from her raging temper and fiery personality, she was cute (especially when working on an art project).

The longer Jace looked at her, he began to notice that not only did she clean up really well, but that she was stunning. Clary smiled and stumbled over to the tall raven-hairs girl and gave her a big hug. She didn't seem to notice that Jace kept staring at her from behind. Which meant he got a great view of how her ass looked in that tight skirt. Jace get a smirk creep it's way upon his face.

"Well, it's nice to see you outside of something frumpy, Fray", Jace commented.

 **Clary POV:**

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. He always had to ruin any chance of her having a good time.

"Glad to see that you're still the same cocky asshole, Lightwood."

"Oh you know you love me."

You wish.

"The only person that loves you is yourself, Goldilocks", the redhead simpered; looking pleased with herself.

She then went over and sat with the rest of her friends which included: Simon, Magnus, Alec, Maia, Jordan, Aline, and Helen.

 **Time Skip (3 hours until midnight):**

"Hey, let's play truth or dare", Magnus grinned, his pearly whites flashing. Everyone groaned but ultimately complied.

"How 'bout we mix it up a bit and do strip truth or dare?" said Jace, his smile like a Cheshire Cat. His eyes swooped over the group and lingered on Clary a while longer.

Izzy smirked, her red lip catching between her teeth. No one protested.

"I'll go first I guess", Jace snickered. "Clary, truth or dare?", the smaller girls cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you hooked up with Sebastian Morgenstern in juinior year?"

Pushing her shoulders back, Clary removed her too so there was only a sheer tank top underneath. Jace's eyes roved over her. All over her. The daintiness of her shoulders, the freckles that dotted them like stars in the night sky, the curve of her breasts, the indentation of her waist.

He noticed one strap was creeping its way down her shoulder, showing a grey bra strap underneath. Jace was shaken from his lustful daze by Clary's melodic voice.

"Iz, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Izzy grinned, she loved a challenge.

"I dare you to give Magnus a lap dance", Clary's voice was like silk.

The raven haired girl waltzed over to the glittery man. Alec looked horrified. With a dazzling smile on her face, Isabelle have Magnus an actual lap dance. Everyone was slack jawed. At some point, someone had started playing Come Get Her by Rae Sremmurd.

"Ok, ok. That's enough of that", Alec's annoyed voice cut through the music. His usually stoic face was twisted into a look of embarrassment. His cheeks were tinged a rosy color.

"Don't worry darling, you're the only one for me", Magnus soothed, giving his boyfriend a big smooch as Izzy sat back down with a feline grin on her face.

"That was just cruel, Fray", Alec looked taken aback.

"Well, Iz wanted to teach me how to give a lap dance. I was curious if she actually knew what she was doing. I could have her do it to Jace or Jordan because they're like brothers to her, you're her actual brother, and it would be boring if she did it to Simon because they're an actual item. And by the looks of it, Izzy will be a great teacher", Clary finished.

The alluring tall girl winked at her smaller friend. It was now Isabelle's turn.

"Maia, truth or dare?", Izzy asked the beautiful dark-skinned girl.

"Dare, I ain't no sissy," Maia chuckled.

"I dare you to kiss Aline."

Both Clary and Jace wolf whistled and turned to look at each other in surprise. Jace recovered quickly and returned her stare with a smirk that could cut diamonds. Clary flushed markedly and turned away. The blonde's smile of satisfaction stayed plastered on his face for the rest of the game.

 **Time Skip (1.5 hours till midnight):**

"We should go out to the jacuzzi!" Izzy announced.

Everyone slipped on their bathing suits and braved the cold weather with the only hope of being in the warm water. The Lightwoods were well off, like really well off. This meant that they had a really big jacuzzi. Big enough to fit 8 people with room for more. Jace splashed into the warm waters and let out a sigh of relief. Then followed suit by Clary and the rest of their friends. The blonde and redhead sat across from each other, as if their stares could make a hole in the others head.

 **Jace POV:**

Jace examined her bathing suit carefully. It was a one piece halter in a deep emerald color that matched her eyes. Compared to the other girls, her suit was the least revealing. This only made her look more exposed to him. It made him want to cover her with a towel and keep her for himself. _Wait what? Why are you thinking these thoughts about one girl? And Clary Fray no less_ , he thought.

He'd never had these kind of thoughts about a girl who hadn't wanted to get into his pants. Every girl at school groveled at his feet, save for the girls here. Especially Clary. She was different, she was special.

She was sweet, smart, fun, a wonderful artist, and absolutely beautiful. He didn't deserve her. He'd been entranced by her the moment he first laid eyes on her. But his player attitude always got in the way. It was New Years, the perfect opportunity to get a clean slate with Clary. He just needed to know how.

He'd been sitting in that hot tub with her long after everyone went inside to dry off and watch the ball drop. Now was his chance.

 **Clary POV:**

Jace had been staring at her for a while now and she was worried he had gone into a coma. She reached out a freckled leg and lightly kicked. The blonde seemed to come to life and shook his head, water droplets dancing off his golden hair. In this light, he reminded her of a lion; fierce and beautiful.

 **Jace POV:**

Her emerald eyes met his. And could it be, concern was shining in her bright eyes. He shook it off because once he foucsed on it, it went away quick as a flash.

"Glad to see you're still with us, Golden Boy", the scarlet-haired girl joked. The usual snark she used on him was gone replaced by lighthearted sarcasm. Accompanied by a small smile hidden behind red ringlets.

That was new.

"Never knew you cared about me so much", Jace fretted, a new kind of vulnerability in his voice. _Why was he being vulnerable around her?_

"Who can I have senseless banters with if you're gone?" she admitted. Jace noticed she looked unsure. Like the end of the world could come at any minute and she wanted to choose her words carefully.

"You know, I don't actually think you're so bad, Shortcake", the blonde smirked.

"I guess you're not too bad either, Goldilocks."

"You know", Jace remenisced, eyes glimmering. "I remember when you were about 12 or 13 when Johnathan got in trouble and you took the blame. You just _stood there_ staring both of your parents down; telling them that you did it. I had mad respect for that. I guess you could say that was when I saw you as an actual girl and not just John's little sister."

 **Clary POV:**

Clary felt a smile creep onto her lips. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She looked up to see Jace's eyes darken. With lust, she didn't know. She bit her lip. Her own emerald eyes met his golden ones and Jace slid to her side of the hot tub.

Now there wasn't more than a foot between them! Then they heard it.

"10…9…8…7…6…5.…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!!!", their friends exclaimed.

Well, it was finally 2019. That was when Jace closed the distance between them and connected his lips to hers. Clary looked at him surprised, her eyes open wide. Suddenly they closed in content. This kiss was sweet and hopeful of days to come.

Clary loved it.

 **Jace POV:**

She tasted sweet, like champagne. He could feel her wet body flush against his. Every dip, every curve. He relished in it. He felt her small hands slip into his hair and lock their grip. That one movement sent shivers down his spine. It was insane how much this one girl was doing to him.

He heard the others come outside on the deck above them. Now it was their turn to wolf whistle enthusiastically at the newly-formed couple below them making out in the hot tub.

 **Clary POV:**

Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
